The Madness of Apartment 4D
by whatfanfics
Summary: The way I want season three to go. Includes Jess, Nick, Schmidt, Winston, and Cece, guest stars. Rated M just in case.


Based one week after the season two finale. Written the way I want Season three to go. Before I start writing the story, here's the setting of the group,

* * *

Nick and Jess drove to Florida after Cece's flop wedding, spending the weekend there, without contact with Cece, Schmidt, or Winston. Cece has gone on two dates, trying to fill the gap while she's waiting patiently for Schmidt to decide between her and Elizabeth. Elizabeth, however, hasn't been waiting so patiently, arriving at Schmidt's door two days after the wedding, demanding an answer, ending in no answer, but a hook-up between the two. Winston and Daisy have been constantly spending time together, slowly becoming not just for sex, but watching tv, just generally hanging out, at the loft, and Daisy's place. However, they haven't yet had a real date. Nick's feeling free and light in the relationship, a way he rarely feels. Jess, however, is questioning what they really are, wondering if it's a relationship, or are they just dabbling with it, trying it out?

* * *

Jess pulled open the door, "Ceec!" She hugged Cece tight. Cece stepped inside, her heels clicking as she walked. "Come on, Jess," She said. "You guys need some light in here." She tugged open the blinds, clacking past the small room, startling a relaxed Schmidt. He blinked fast, his eyes widening. He shook his glance to the sleeping girl next to him. "Crap," he muttered, standing up, dressing himself, and scribbling 'Don't leave this room unless I'm here' on his $70 notepad. He knew Elizabeth wouldn't follow his orders, but maybe he could get Cece to leave before Elizabeth woke up, seeing how it was only 7:02, and Elizabeth was a late sleeper. He cracked open the door, sliding through, careful to not reveal Elizabeth asleep on his bed. "Jess!" He smiled. "Cecelia." His smile faded slightly. _Not the most perfect timing, Cece. _he thought.

Cece smiled genuinely. "Jess, would you like to get some coffee? I feel like I don't even know you anymore." Jess smiled, nodding slightly. "Yeah, that'd be nice. When?" Cece bit her lip mildly. "Now?" Jess paused for a moment, before nodding. "Okay, let's do it." She walked into her room, grabbing her white button shall, sliding it over the light blue dress she sported, and grabbing her white with black polka dot purse. She slid her phone off her desk, and into the purse. She slipped on white peep-toe flats, heel-toe'ing to Cece. "Shall we?" Cece nodded slightly, re-adjusting her purse over her shoulder. Right as she was stepping out the door, she said softly, "Bye, Schmidt."

* * *

Nick looked at the clock. "2:58. Does it really take eight hours to gulp down a coffee?" Schmidt rolled his eyes. "Nicholas, that's what women do. 'Getting a coffee' is code for talking for ten hours, about anything and everything under the sun, and taking a sip of coffee every half hour. That's what they do." He grinned. Nick peeled himself off the stool, knocking on Winston's door. "We're going to the bar." Winston just stayed inside his own room, causing a laugh to escape Schmidt's lips. "All alone, are we?" Nick walked directly past Schmidt, and into his room. "See you, grumpygoose." Schmidt chuckled, taking a sip of his tea.

Schmidt looked up when he heard a knock on the door. He got up, casually walking towards the door. He opened it gently, "hi." He looked directly at the dark chestnut brown eyes staring at him. "Weren't you out with Jess?" She nodded. "I was. Jess had an errand to run, so I dropped her off, I'm picking her up at three thirty." Schmidt nodded in response. "Alright. Why are you here, then?" Cece shook her head lightly. "Forget it. I'll see you later." She began to leave, "wait. You come to my door, then leave almost immediately? I know you didn't come for small talk." Cece turned around. "I came to ask you." He shook his head, "ask me what?" Cece shrugged. "I don't know, when you'll pick between me, and what's-her-face? You can't keep stringing me along. Or her. It's not fair to both of us. I haven't talked to you since the wedding. I told you I wanted to be with you, and you rejected me."

"I didn't reject you. Rejecting is shutting the door on someone who told you that they loved you, and gave up everything to be with you, and getting engaged to someone at their party. Ring a bell, Cecelia? That's rejection." Cece nodded, "I know, Schmidt. I seem like a bitch, I get it." He shook his head. "You don't seem like a bitch, Cece, I was just saying. I'm sorry for bringing it up." She shook her head, "Goodbye Schmidt." She turned out the door, walking away, frowning. "I pick you." She whipped around. "What?" He nodded, "I said I pick you." She shook her head. "You pick me?" He nodded again. "Yes, Cecelia. I pick you. Not Elizabeth." She walked closer to him, placing her hands on his cheeks and kissing him passionately. "Good choice." She said as she pulled away. A smirk on her face, as she winked, and strutted away. And, damn, did he agree.


End file.
